


I Love You but I'm Letting Go

by yourvirgostar



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourvirgostar/pseuds/yourvirgostar
Summary: The hardest part about breaking up is when you have to watch yourself and your loved one fall out of love, right in front of your eyes.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I Love You but I'm Letting Go

Adalah Aldion, laki-laki kuat yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu menjadi pelabuhan terbaik untuk pulang dari setiap pelayaranku. Laki-laki dengan bahu terkokoh untuk tempat bersandarku. Penenang untuk semua badai di kepalaku. Dasar samudera paling aman dan nyaman untuk melabuhkan jangkar warasku. Setidaknya, begitu lah yang aku rasakan sebelum ada jurang besar tak kasat mata diantara kita berdua.

Sejujurnya, aku pun tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana terciptanya jurang itu. Yang aku ingat, pagi itu aku terbangun dan menemukan Aldion di dapur sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam kemarin. Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi. Tidak ada pelukan hangat untuk memulai hari. Yang ada hanya aku, memandang punggung Aldion dengan perasaan hambar. 

Sepanjang hari, aku berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu yang entah dari mana datangnya. Mungkin aku hanya sedang lelah. Atau mungkin ini sudah mendekati siklus bulananku, yang seringnya memang membuat _mood_ dan perasaan menjadi berantakan tak karuan. 

Namun, tamparan kedua datang tidak lama kemudian. Aku dan Aldion punya satu kesepakatan tidak tertulis yaitu sesibuk apapun, kita harus menyempatkan untuk makan malam bersama di rumah (atau di manapun, asalkan makan bersama). Ini bukan hal yang sulit bagi kita berdua karena selama ini juga kita berhasil menghabiskan waktu makan malam berdua—hampir selalu—dan hanya absen beberapa hari, itu pun karena ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak. Tapi di bulan ini, kegiatan makan malam bersama kita bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari. Di satu dan banyak hari, Aldion yang membatalkan janji karena ada urusan entah apa. Di hari lainnya, aku yang membatalkan janji demi melakukan hal lain yang sebetulnya tidak begitu penting. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan sih prioritas kita bergeser dari hal sepenting makan malam bersama ke hal-hal remeh temeh lainnya?

Di titik ini, aku mulai mencurigai kalau Aldion juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Menghabiskan seribu sembilan puluh lima hari bersama Aldion membuatku mengenal dirinya, sebaik aku mengenal diriku sendiri. Kebiasaannya. Kesukaannya. Cara berfikirnya. Bahasa tubuhnya. Hingga hal-hal kecil yang ada pada dirinya. Jadi, ketika dia bersikap tidak seperti biasanya, aku tau sesuatu juga sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi aku tidak mau berasumsi buruk, jadi aku biarkan saja semua berjalan apa adanya, sambil tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa setiap hubungan—apalagi hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin—pasti akan sampai pada di titik jenuh. Mungkin ini hanya fase yang harus aku dan Aldion lalui agar hubungan kita menjadi satu tingkat lebih kuat. 

Mungkin. Mungkin?

***

Hari-hari berlalu, namun perasaanku tak kunjung membaik. Kita masih tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, masih dengan rasa peduli yang sama, masih saling memeluk dengan kehangatan yang sama. Semuanya sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah perasaan hambar yang kerap menyelimuti di setiap momen kebersamaan kita. Tidak ada lagi mata yang saling memancarkan cinta ketika kita saling bertatapan. Tidak ada lagi perasaan bahagia yang menggebu-gebu ketika kita sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, di mana rasanya cinta tak henti-hentinya bermekaran di setiap sudut hati kita berdua. Sekarang, semuanya yang kita lakukan terasa seperti formalitas belaka. Hanya sebuah rutinitas yang harus dijalankan.

Masih segar di ingatanku salah satu obrolan diantara sesi _pillow talk_ kita, ketika aku bertanya kepada Aldion, " ** _What would you do if one day you woke up but you felt like you didn't love me anymore_**?"

Waktu itu Aldion cuma tersenyum dan menjawab, "Manusia itu kompleks, yang. Perasaannya dinamis. Jangankan suatu hari, dalam hitungan detik pun perasaan kita bisa berubah. Tadi gimana kata kamu? Kalo aku bangun terus udah nggak sayang kamu lagi, gitu? Ya dicoba dulu buat sayang lagi. Tapi kalo setelah usaha kok nggak ada hasilnya, ya udah nggak papa, jangan dipaksa. Perasaan itu kalo dipaksakan nggak baik, sayang."

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Pada saat itu, aku cuma iseng bertanya, _out of curiosity_. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau hari di mana aku terbangun dan tidak merasakan cinta lagi itu sungguhan datang.

Di tengah kebingunganku akan perasaanku yang tidak menentu ini, aku mulai berfikir bahwa mungkin aku hanya butuh jarak dengan Aldion. Mungkin tiga tahun ini kita terlalu rekat tanpa spasi, sehingga sekarang rasanya mulai menyesakkan. Mungkin setelah berjarak selama beberapa waktu, perasaanku akan kembali seperti semula.

Aku masih berfikir tentang kapan dan bagaimana baiknya aku meminta jarak, ketika Aldion datang dengan membawa solusi dari kebingunganku. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti, dia masih saja menjadi sosok yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Aldion bilang dia harus _business trip_ ke Bali selama seminggu. Walaupun aku merasa aneh karena dia jarang mau ikut _business trip_ apalagi kalau ke luar kota, tapi karena aku sedang amat sangat membutuhkan jarak, jadi aku mengiyakan tanpa banyak tanya.

Aku mengambil cuti seminggu, dan menjalani hidup tanpa Aldion untuk sementara waktu. Aku habiskan setiap harinya—dari pagi sampai larut malam—menyusuri jejak-jejak cinta kita. Mengunjungi banyak tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu saat kita jatuh cinta. Mulai dari _cafe_ tempat kita _first date,_ _art museum_ yang pernah kita kunjungi bersama, dan puluhan tempat makan yang selalu menjadi pelarian ketika kita sedang suntuk dengan suasana rumah. Tidak lupa aku meminta bertemu dengan teman-teman Aldion: Kak Jamie, Bang Hoho, Nathan, dan Vernon, demi mendengar sepotong cerita tentang Aldion dari sudut pandang mereka. Cerita lucu, cerita aneh, sampai cerita kenakalan mereka yang biasanya membuatku tertawa dan sekali lagi, jatuh cinta kepada Aldion. Aku berusaha melihat semua hal tentang Aldion dengan kaca mata yang lebih besar, terseok-seok mencari pemicu agar api cinta kembali hadir ke dalam hatiku yang sudah lama dingin ini. Walaupun hampir putus asa, aku masih berharap semoga aku bisa menemukan perasaan yang telah hilang itu, di manapun, atau dalam bentuk apapun. 

Namun, sejauh ini usahaku belum membuahkan hasil. Padahal, besok Aldion pulang. Sekarang hanya tinggal sisa satu hari ini untuk menata kembali perasaanku. Aku semakin merasa dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu yang tidak tampak, namun menjerat dan menakutkan. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menemui satu orang yang mungkin bisa membantuku untuk menemukan apa yang aku cari.

Dan dalam perjalanan menuju kesana, tak henti-hentinya aku merapal doa: Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk sekali lagi, jatuh cinta kepada Aldion.

***

Aku memutuskan untuk bertemu Mami, wanita yang melahirkan dan membesarkan Aldion hingga tumbuh menjadi laki-laki luar biasa seperti sekarang. Aku tidak menceritakan tentang perasaanku sedikitpun kepada Mami, namun memang benar apa kata orang bahwa _feeling_ Ibu lebih kuat dari apapun. Jadi tanpa banyak bertanya, Mami cuma bilang, "Makasih, ya, cantik, udah sayang sama Aldion. Mami ngeliat Aldion tumbuh dan berkembang dari dia masih bayi sampe sekarang, dan Mami bisa bilang kalo dia nggak pernah sebahagia ini, seperti waktu dia lagi bareng sama kamu...."

Tiga bulan aku berhasil menjadi kuat, namun hari ini, di depan wanita yang aku sayangi seperti Ibuku sendiri, aku membiarkan semua pertahananku runtuh. Kupeluk Mami, dan mengucapkan banyak sekali maaf. Maaf karena gagal memenuhi janji untuk menemani anaknya sampai kita menua. Maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi anak perempuan yang selalu Mami damba. Maaf sudah menyakiti anak kesayangannya. Dan maaf, karena sudah tidak cinta lagi kepada putra satu-satunya.

Mami melanjutkan, "Kalian udah sama-sama gede. Sepengen-pengennya Mami liat kalian bareng, tapi Mami lebih pengen liat kalian bahagia walaupun di jalan masing-masing. Maaf, ya, sayang, kalo Aldion ada salah..." Aku menangis makin kencang. Dan malam terakhir tanpa Aldion itu, aku habiskan untuk menangis di pelukan Mami yang tidak lelah mengusap kepalaku dan menenangkanku dengan kata-kata lembutnya.

***

Besoknya, Aldion sampai ketika matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya sambil membawa dua porsi makan malam yang dia beli di jalan.

Kita makan dalam suasana yang cukup normal. Dia terus bercerita tentang bagaimana hari-harinya di Bali, namun pikiranku penuh dengan pertanyaan: haruskah aku memberi tahu dia tentang perasaanku sekarang? Saking berisiknya kepalaku, sampai aku tidak sadar kalo makanan Aldion sudah habis dan dia mengambil makananku untuk ditaruh di meja depan kita.

"Kok ngelamun. _Care to tell me_?"

"Aku boleh peluk nggak?"

Aldion tidak menjawab, dan hanya menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi, siapa tau tiba-tiba perasaanku sudah kembali. Namun ternyata nihil. Jadi, aku menarik nafas panjang dan berbicara, " ** _It's not there anymore_**."

" _What_?"

" ** _The sparks. It's not there anymore_**." Tidak pernah sekalipun aku membayangkan kalau akan ada saat di mana aku bilang ke Aldion bahwa aku tidak cinta lagi. Jadi, aku tidak punya ekspektasi apa-apa tentang respon yang akan dia berikan. Namun ternyata, responnya cukup mengejutkan.

"Kirain cuma aku," Dia menjawab dengan senyum lemah.

"Apanya?"

"Yang udah nggak cinta." Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatku diam seribu bahasa. Ini sungguh aneh. Jadi, selama ini kita bertahan tapi sudah tidak saling cinta? 

"Sejak kapan?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku sebagai bentuk respon atas pernyataannya yang mengejutkan, tapi tidak mengejutkan.

"Nggak tau kapan persisnya. Tiba-tiba aja kayak gini. Kamu sejak kapan?"

"Nggak tau juga," Kita berdua kembali terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang memekakkan telinga. "Udah dicoba buat sayang lagi?"

"Udah. Selama ini aku udah nyoba. Aku juga bohong ke kamu, maaf. Aku ke Bali bukan _business trip_ tapi berusaha balikin lagi perasaanku biar sayang sama kamu kayak dulu. Aku _stay_ di tempat kita nginep waktu itu. Aku nggak kemana-mana, cuma ngeliatin foto dan video kita dari awal jadian. Aku nonton film yang sering kita tonton berdua. Aku dengerin lagu kesukaan kamu. Tapi, ya gitu... Perasaannya nggak balik."

Aku mengangguk maklum karena aku paham betul tentang perasaan dia. "Jadi, kamu mau kita gimana?"

"Memang ada jalan lain?" Dia bertanya dan tanpa butuh waktu lama pun, kita berdua sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Perasaanku sekarang campur aduk. Antara lega karena bukan cuma aku yang sudah _fall out of love_ , tapi juga sedih karena mungkin ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan cinta kita.

Aldion menambahkan, "Aku mungkin udah nggak punya perasaan itu lagi, tapi aku bisa jamin kalo aku masih jadi salah satu orang yang paling peduli sama kamu. Tiga bulan terakhir ini, aku tersiksa banget liat mata kamu lebih sering kosong dan kayak nggak ada semangat. Jujur aku kangen liat kamu merasa hidup. Aku pengen liat kamu bahagia," Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menggenggam tanganku. "Dari awal, prioritasku ya selalu kebahagiaan kamu. Jadi, kalo emang kamu udah nggak bisa dapetin itu lagi dari aku, aku nggak papa ngelepas kamu biar kamu bisa ngejar bahagiamu sendiri."

Aku mulai menangis. Tangan Aldion yang gemetar menuju wajahku dan mengusap air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Aku pegang tangannya yang masih ada di pipiku, dan bilang, "Bahagia kamu juga prioritas aku, Yon... Aku nggak mau kamu mempertahankan sesuatu yang nggak bikin kamu bahagia. Jadi, lepasin aja aku... Kamu berhak hidup dengan penuh cinta, walaupun bukan sama aku..."

Malam itu, kita berdua saling memeluk dalam tangis. Entah menangisi takdir atau menangisi perpisahan, namun pada akhirnya kita sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kita berdua memang sudah tidak berada di satu halaman yang sama lagi.

***

Tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari waktu yang dibutuhkan Aldion untuk membereskan semua barang-barang dia. Karena secara hitam di atas putih ini masih apartmenku, jadi dia yang mengalah untuk pergi. Proses memindahkan seluruh barang-barang Aldion cukup lancar karena kita dibantu oleh jasa pindah rumah. Selama tiga hari itu, kita berdua bersikap se-biasa saja mungkin. Aku bahkan ikut membantu membereskan barang yang sekiranya cukup personal bagin Aldion.

Ketika semua proses telah selesai, tempat ini terasa sangat... kosong. Dan asing. Seketika hatiku disergap dengan perasaan nyeri yang membuatku susah bernafas.

Satu jam sebelum Aldion pergi, dia mengajakku makan malam bersama di meja makan kita. _Buat terakhir kali, sekalian perpisahan_ , begitu katanya. Jadi sekarang kita berhadap-hadapan, terpisahkan oleh satu meja marmer sambil menyantap nasi goreng yang entah kenapa malam ini rasanya sangat tidak enak.

"Tapi aku bersyukur," Aldion memulai percakapan.

"Bersyukur putus sama aku?"

"Hahaha, enggak. Bersyukur karena kamu juga ngerasain hal yang sama. Nggak kebayang kalo cuma salah satu dari kita yang udah nggak cinta. Pasti lebih berat nggak sih ngelepasnya..."

Aku hanya tersenyum sedih dan menambahkan, "Kita sampe hal kayak gini aja sehati, ya? Jodoh material banget nggak tuh. Tapi sayangnya Tuhan nggak kasih izin..."

Aldion berhenti makan dan memusatkan semua perhatiannya kepadaku. " _Maybe in another universe_?"

Aku benci sekali dengan konsepsi semesta lain. Karena, kenapa harus menunggu sampe kehidupan selanjutnya di semesta lain? Kenapa tidak di semesta yang ini saja? Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalo di semesta lain kita bisa bareng, sementara di semesta ini aja kita berpisah? Tapi malam ini, aku mau sedikit saja mengesampingkan keras kepalaku, dan mencoba percaya kalau _alternate universe does exist_.

" _Please find me again in another universe_ ," kataku sambil mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Aldion menyambut jabat tanganku sambil tersenyum, " _I will definitely find you, and I won't let you go. Let's meet again, and fall in love a thousand times harder_."

Kita berdua tertawa bersama.

Ketika tiba saatnya Aldion pergi, aku ikut mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan. Satu langkah sebelum Aldion keluar dari tempat ini—dan dari hidupku—aku menarik ujung bajunya hingga dia berbalik menghadapku.

" _Good bye hug_?" Pintaku.

Dia memelukku lagi. Mungkin ini benar-benar untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian dia berbisik, " _Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth for these past three years_."

" _Pleasure is all mine_ ," jawabku.

" _Take a good care of yourself,_ ya?"

"Kamu juga, ya. Baik baik..."

Aldion melepas pelukan dan mulai berbalik untuk berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkanku, meninggalkan semua kenangan yang sudah kita ukir bersama-sama di sini. Hatiku penuh dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Ada sebagian kecil dari hatiku yang berharap semoga dia berbalik dan mengajakku jatuh cinta lagi, _just like the old times_. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh dengan tatapan kabur karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Kemudian aku menutup pintu, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.


End file.
